Sunshine
by silkyjacob
Summary: Edward didn't save Bella from Tyler's van .The accident left Bella's legs paralyzed. Edward feeling remorseful , fled away from Forks.Jacob comes to visit her during her stay in hospital and they become close . Bella decides to tell Jacob she will never be able to walk again .How will Jacob react ? complete


_**~~sunshine~~**_

* * *

I stared out of the window at the cloudy sky as I waited for the essence of my life, my sunshine to get back home. Tears flooded down my face. I was waiting for Jacob to arrive, but I had also decided to tell him the truth that doctors had told me, that I will never be able to walk again.

We had never spoken again about it and he had never asked me about the accident. He had become the sun who had made all the darkness of my life to run away.

Last night, we had both thrown our hidden inner feelings out, in front of each other. Finally he had admitted his feeling for me.

When I too confessed my feelings for him , he kissed me and told me that I had made him happiest man on Earth.

I was so happy last night hearing that from him ; I forgot to tell him about my legs.

But now, I was scared that when he finds out that I would never get out this damn wheel chair –he would want to leave me and stop loving me. I know deep down, that was probably the best thing for him. He shouldn't waste his life with someone like me. Then I heard the door slam and Jacob call in his cheerful voice, "Honey, I am home!"

Wiping away my tears, pushing the wheels of the wheel chair I went in the hallway to greet him .

The moment he saw me his beautiful face lit up by his gorgeous, sunny smile . I smiled back as Jacob held a bunch of red roses in his arms and pushed them in my hands as he huskily whispered "For you, beautiful" then he lifted me up in his arms and kissed passionately.

He was trying to make up for the time he had met me in the hospital ,four months ago. I kissed him back knowing this could be the last kiss we will ever have ,so this time I didn't hold back.

He put me gently down on the sofa; he went to put the roses in the vase before he went to make tea. I kept quiet as he talked about his day at school and how his teachers taught their boring lessons and how a senior had pinched Quil for acting too smart with him .

I was gathering courage how to broach the subject without breaking into tears . He came minutes later with cups of tea for us ,"Jacob, we n..eed to talk" I said without giving him a chance to speak any further .he sensed the tension in my voice and sat down next to me.

"What is it?" he asked while softly squeezing my hand. Electricity hummed between us as always.

"I have to tell you something "...but thinking about losing him made me sob "bells, bells "Jacob said my name and enveloped me in his signature bone crushing hugs. "Don't do this to yourself .stop!"He cooed.

"I have to; it was two weeks ago after the accident, another doc than Dr Cullen told me that my tests were done and were completed. He told "my voice turned shaky.

"Shh! " murmured Jacob while he played with my hair.

"He told me that I will be never able to walk again .So, I broke down thinking … I would become a prisoner in my own house. I didn't want to be burden on Charlie, as I won't be able to do anything without him." I looked down and continued "Your dad came and told me it's not the world ends for me like that.

Even then I was sad, but then he sent you after his visit .you came in and drew the curtains and cheered me up. It meant everything to me. Your smile and pep talk made me think of all the wonderful things I could do still .I clung on to you and the hope of seeing you again made me feel better, happier." I was babbling now, I knew. I was waiting to hear the words that we can't be together anymore, but he was quiet.

I didn't risk looking up and see his face, as I continued."I love you and always will. You saved me from myself .I was so happy when you shyly asked my number…..ever since then; I have been worried that you would leave me if I told you about it. But now I have realized that, I am just selfish, I am sorry. I don't want to hold you back for the rest of your life. So I am letting you go. You made me the happiest girl ever lived in these four months since you talked me. I can't hold you back here."

"Bells" Jacob said softly. "You think I would leave you?"

Now I looked up at him to see tears running his face. "You are not going to?"

"Of course, not! it's not easy to get rid of me" he exclaimed .sounding sad that I even thought about it."I love you and no matter what "brushing a lock of hair behind my hair and inhaling its scent."You are my whole life, bells"

"I am not like others, I am damaged goods. You deserve better "I muttered ,trying hard to make him understand.

"No "he growled."You are not damaged goods .I ask myself everyday how I ended someone as perfect as you. It's beyond my wildest dreams that you would love me back. I have been crushing after you since my childhood"

"But "I trailed off.

"But?" He questioned holding my face with his hands."I will be never ..."he cut me short "never walk again is a quite bold statement .Besides new cures and meds are found everyday in this age. I think you shouldn't lose hope, honey" and then he kissed me again.

I smiled against his lips finally feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders .The burden I had been carrying for such a long time was lightened. Now for the first time, I was glad about the accident. I had got Jacob who loved me and always would unconditionally.

And Jacob was right…never is an awfully long time, so I made promise to myself, I would never say never again as I snuggled deeper in his warm arms.

* * *

 _A/n : thanks so much rosie goodrum ,_ _Be AGoofyJellyfish, IsabellaAuroraPotter-Malfoy , Slyshy21_ _and lum carter for reading and faving it . :)_

 _Reviews are appreciated, for my first one shot fic !_


End file.
